In My Remains (GAARALOVESTORY)
by Ainqur
Summary: A group called the Rikata has taken over the lands of the Oraku Clan and has declared a war against the five great nations. Princess Kira Oraku is the only remaning member of the Oraku clans leading family who escapes and finds refuge in the villages of the leaf and sand. How will the love between Gaara and the princess bloom?
1. chapter 1

A handsome young man, whose charisma, talent and loyalty to one's existence was known through out the shinobi world, was uneasy tonight, for the dream had certainly left him in shambles.

 _The girl with a chain around her forehead with an emerald in the centre.._

 _The girl with silver eyes..._

 _The girl with a white cloak that covered her head as well..._

 _The girl that had an Arabic touch to her beauty..._

 _The girl who was as exotic as he was..._

 _Was by his side._

 _And he had fallen in love with her._

With hair as red as roses and eyes like the colour of a faded but rich blue sky with a tinge of green, he walked along the deserted streets of the Sand village in the late AM, waiting for dawn to break, waiting for the streets to crowd up, waiting for the young and the old to crack their laughter and for the sand to come alive once again.

The twenty year old warrior was once marked as inexperienced and foolish but established himself as a stable leader, who proved his worth, talent and vision on several occasions and had gained the alliance and support of the other villages not only on documents or from the vow of tongue, but from the acceptance of every single beating heart of the shinobi world as well. He had devoted his heart, soul and love to the village he swore to protect.

He started walking at a swift speed to a small sand dune, stood there and watched the sun rise. He never missed the rise even once, for he loved how the sand illuminated in the rays the the light, sending the feeling of pride for his village within him.

He suddenly heard fast steps moving towards him from behind and slowly but surely the steps became heavier and slower, with the pattern of the steps taken, the warrior immediately knew that it was Noroma ishi, the head messenger of the village of the sand. He was an aged man close to 60 and signs of fatigue were to be seen with the current exertion, which was once no trouble for him.

Without turning his back, he kept staring at the rise.

"Sir Noroma, the message must be of keen importance as you have come personally at this hour"

Noroma ishi smiled at his observation and was indeed proud to be lead by such a youthful soul.

"Lord kage, Observant as ever i see"

Gaara turned around and and gave a slight smile while descending back towards him. The sun rose behind him and indeed in the eyes of noroma, the young lad seemed like a fantasy, an image of God, ready to lead and ready to behead the ones foolish enough to be beheaded. Gaara indeed was a humble man, gentle to the heart and mesmerizing to the soul, but no mistake made twice would be forgiven, for he was strict in the manners of a leader.

"Lord kazekage, Message was received from the hokage of the leaf village. He has invited the five kages for the five kage summit conference which would be held a week from now in the village of the leaf. The message was received at 3 this morning"

The kazekage showed no expression, nor of pleasure, nor of annoyance, but started descending back with an aura of a man ready for a battle. The kage of the sand remembered the reason the last conference was held and feared in his heart that reasons similar to that were not used to held this activity.

The nations had finally gained the stability needed, another war at this point would lead to more destruction. The talent of the shinobi lost in the war had not been compensated for yet, as it had only been 3 years and it takes much longer than that to make a warrior the caliber they desired and needed. The nations were finally together on a single platform, and indeed Gaara had played a crucial role in this. At this point, if the bridge between them shattered, all the five great nations will certainly drown in mischief, hatred and darkness and the suffering will certainly last to what will seem like an eternity.

"Noroma, summon Temari and kankuro in my office as soon as possible. I will inform them personally. We will leave for the village tomorrow at midnight. Make sure the officials handle any unrest in the nation if this news reaches out. This will certainly strike unrest in the citizens for their wounds have still not healed, and might not ever"

He placed a hand on the shoulders of Sir Noroma who had shivered at the words of his leader, remembering how he had lost his only son in the war and indeed had his world shattered into pieces of oblivion. But indeed, the father was proud of his son for sacrificing his life for his nation, and for the leader who would indeed put the life of others ahead of him.

A small tear left the duct of the old man's wrinkled eyes, filled with the yin and yang of sorrow and pride, but that tear not only had pride for his son, but for Gaara as well, who was as dear to him. Maybe Gaara knew, maybe he didn't.. but the middle aged man certainly felt that way.

"Noroma, your son is the true hero of the sand and will always remain alive in the heart of every living soul in this village. His legacy of bravery will live on till this world ends"

Indeed the old man was slightly shocked as it seemed that the young man has seen his emotions through him as a crystal as clear as the kawaji river. He smiled, thanking him in his heart as Gaara left for his office to deal with the daily matters.

 _Her hand.. was soft and bleeding..._

 _Her eyes were soft... yet strong.._

 _Her existence was questionable... yet beautiful..._

 _She was by his side..._

 _And he was in love with her..._

 **Hi everyone. this story is going to be very detailed. its certainly his love story but its going to be extremely detailed as i do not wish to leave anything out. the girl is certainly as exotic as gaara... and im writing this because i truly love His character. Hope you guys like it. Do review and tell me what you guys think about it.**

 **(this will also be uploaded on my account on wattpad)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara walked back in a quick manner, tracing his steps back towards his headquarters. The streets were much more lively now. He passed the young ganine practising their shuriken aims. They stood in one line and threw shurikens at a board. One after another, they hit the set target with such precision and accuracy that it was certainly impressive, each of the young spawns showed promise and courage with which Gaara was very pleased.

"Brother Gaara!! Show us your Shuriken skills. I bet they are on point!!"

Gaara looked down upon the black haired boy while crouching down to his height, placing his comforting and strengthening hand on the child's small frail shoulders.

"I'm sorry Araki, but i'm afraid i have work to do. As soon as i find the time, i will certainly spend it with you all, but you all indeed show improvement without doubt"

The Air started echoing with joyful laughter filled with pride and determination when they heard the words of praise from their brother Gaara, swearing in their heart that next time they will make him proud in a real battle, where the blades will strike the hearts of the enemy, instead of the red dots painted across the practise grounds.

Gaara left the children to practise and walked briskly through the market place. The economy had certainly improved and the majority were leading a respectful life with all the basic needs . Older men looked at gaara and gave him a nod which showed their praise for him while young men indeed looked upto him with respect and and admiration. The women, would turn crimson, and in this case, age was meaningless.

Placing his hand on the rigid door handle of his office, the red haired Kazekage suddenly remembered a few glimpses of the dream he had and couldn't help but smile at the memory of the exotic beauty his eyes had witnessed. Her touch and scent still lingered in his mind and he welcomed the warmth in his heart with open arms, for he had given up and accepted it.

Gaara was a person who accepted his feelings completely, never confusing them, never denying them, hence becoming a man who understood the human psychology completely. He indeed was in denial once, he indeed reasoned his with his sub conscience mind and he indeed tried the tool of ignorance, but eventually the red head gave up for this feeling had unlocked the deepest chambers of his thundering heart, rooting itself deep enough to cause him the pleasure and suffering of falling in love.

He always believed that the thunder of thoughts of a persons sub conscience mind can certainly overcome that of theconscience one.Somewhere behind the curtains, a persons real desires, hopes, feelings and memories will always be present and will emerge when the guard of the conscience mind is at its lowest.

She had always been a part of his un conscience mind since childhood and held a special place in his heart. He had never met her as far as he could remember. The events occurring in his dreams were repetitive, without any specific details.

Without ever meeting her, he had memorized her scent and touch, Feeling as if he had loved her since an eternity. But by a fear that gripped his soul with no mercy, he never tried to find her and never had he uttered a word about her existence. This was the question that haunted him, was she a reality or was she just an image of his own hidden desires?

Gaara knew that was not it, for he had never felt that way for any woman, nor lust, nor love. But in every dream, only her glance, which came into the existence in his oblivion for merely a flash of a second was enough to make his love powerful enough to make him want to pull her from his perceptions and crown her into his own reality, never to let her go again.

Even though her existence was a mystery, his love was not.

He creeked open the door to find his elder sister Temari looking out of the office window with a look of displeasure on her face. His Elder brother sat across the room in one of the chairs, frowning, with his eyes closed while his fingers moved swiftly as if handling a puppet, indeed a visual proof of the presence of a brilliant puppet master, torturing the breath out of his enemy. For the first time in his life, Gaara felt the silence sting him as he was about to utter the details of the matter that demanded urgency. They both suddenly turned around to face their younger brother, and the three stood there in the screaming silence as agony spread across the faces of his two older companions while the children of the sand screamed outside and continued playing the game of shurikens. They already knew.

Slowly but surely, the young Kage walked across the room with a unique and graceful manner and sat in his usual place, reserved only for the kazekage, the place where their father once used to sit.

He placed his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers under his chin and closing his eyes, waiting, either for a familiar eruption or a rejection with no signs of hesitancy.

Everything was silent now.

"So Gaara, i guess we three are leaving for the summit once again?"

Kankuro said with a raspy voice and continued the battle with his fingers, with the movement that showed he had lost control.

Gaara remained silent.

"Do we have a choice kankuro? If the rumours are true then war will become unavoidable. Besides, our vote doesn't count, if the majority decide over the war, then we will have to join, and mark my word, half of them WANT this to happen"

Temari spitted out the words and slammed Gaara's desk with such force that kankuro straightened his back with a jolt, snapping his fingers together, and silencing their battle.

"Temari is right, if the rumours really are true then its the battlefield once again. Keeping in mind the losses we had to compensate for, its really a miracle how the sand gained back its stability, any hit at this stage and the roof will come crashing down on our own heads"

Kankuro was starting to get impatient as well as Temari but Gaara held his cool, signalling Temari with his eyes to sit and calm down, to which the blonde haired woman flushed red with anger and agony.

"Kankuro, Temari, i agree with your opinions and insights, but we have to keep in mind that the losses and sufferings were the same for other villages. Yes some gained stability earlier than the others, but the compensations were the same. Wars are only held in extreme measures, to protect one's home"

Gaara finally spoke out in a tone of a determined and skillful warrior and it seemed like he had gained the knowledge and experience beyond his years. Temari walked across and back towards the window and watched the innocent children play with their share of deadly weapons. She bit her lower lip with such force that it drew blood and dripped on the floor.

"My dear sister, the lives lost can indeed never be compensated for, children become orphans, fathers lose their own children, teachers lose their students and students lose their teachers. Entire clans are wiped out"

Temari felt a something on her cheek and was unsure if it was a tear while watching the children play, for each one of those cheerful souls had lost their loved ones in the previous war.

"No one waits for war. No one asks for war. No one prays for war. Its a ritual that has been held since ancient times to test the strength of nations, but this time its being used for a greater, far more noble reason, to join the forces against aggression and protect the lives of our citizens"

Gaara got up and walked towards his sister, placing his compassionate hand on his sisters tired shoulder

"We shall carry on the wills of the departed and protect our land from the curses of humanity till our last breath"

Temari kept on looking at those young and crafty smiles until each and every last laugh faded away, dispersing across the sandy streets, leaving only their incoherent foot prints in the glistening powder. She swore to protect those eyes of ignorance, covering them by her own hands if she had to, for she knew, once the eyes see injustice, all fractions of humanity shatter into shards of disgust. War would stain their innocence, robbing them of their gentle and curious ways, leaving only cocoons of hatred, lusting for revenge, lusting for blood.

Turning towards her brother, she admired the fine man he had become and pride was visible through her thin lips which curved upward in a satisfactory smile filled with hope.

"Well then little brother, guess we'll be leaving tonight?"

Kankuro got up and placed his skillful hands on the splintered desk. He felt a sudden warmth in his heart when Gaara turned towards him and gave him a smile. The three siblings stood in the silence again that seemed less deafening and threatening now.


End file.
